Unlikely Love (Springtrap X Mangle)
by Yokaimon20
Summary: Mangle meets a mysterious animatronic named Springtrap, after being stuck in a room with him for over a month, she gets feelings for him. Will this relationship work?
1. Chapter 1

Mangle looked around the empty pizzeria, a place that was abandoned long ago, now the animatronics lived there, with a mind of their own. She rested on the ceiling. Calmly. She knew no one was below her, there were no humans. No nightguards. Nothing. Just the animatronics. Mangle knew everyone at the pizzeria. Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Balloon Boy, Puppet, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Balloon Girl, Golden Freddy, that bare endoskeleton in the back. And... Foxy. She had feelings for Foxy. She ducked her head under the doorway to see the Animatronics on stage, Freddy was talking to Toy Freddy, the two are brothers. Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica kissed. Bonnie and Chica did the same. While Foxy stared at Bonnie and Chica, sighing. He loved Chica. But... Chica didn't love him. Mangle got off of the ceiling and went outside the room and went to Foxy. "Hi Foxy, what's wrong?" She asked. "Chica likes Bonnie, and not me..." he said while he sighed. "Don't worry Foxy." She said. He didn't say anything. "Hey Foxy... Can I tell you something?" She asked. "Go ahead lass..." he said sadly. Mangle blushed. "I.. I love you..." she said. This caught Foxy off guard. "I... I'm sorry Mangle... I just... I don't..." Foxy replied. "... Oh. Th-that's fine.." she said and sniffed. "I'm sorr-" Foxy tried to talk, but he was interrupted by Mangle. "I-I have to go!" She said as she crawled away. Mangle unlocked the parts and service's room, a room that no one was in. She cried. "Why does he not like me?! Is it b-be-because I'm broken?!" She said as she cried. Suddenly, she saw a pair of... white glowing dots stairing at her. Almost as if they were eyes. She jumped up immediately when she saw it. "W-what the hell is that?!" She asked herself. She bolted for the door but she noticed it was locked. "Shit..." she said. She looked back at the dots, noticing that she was standing right next to them. "AH!" She said as she jumped onto the wall behind her. "Don't be afraid..." A voice said. Now Mangle was shaking. "Who-who's there?!" She asked. "You wouldn't know me, besides, I should be asking that question. Why are you in here, why are you in my room?" The voice asked. "Your room? This is Parts and Service, this is no one's room!" She replied. "Oh, but it is, it's MINE." It said back. "Now, why are you in here." It asked. "Why should you care?" Mangle asked. "Because, there must be a reason for you barging in here." It said. "Fine... I went in here because I'm sad and I wanted some alone time..." She said. "You think you are alone? HAH. In this rotten place, you're never alone, and even when this room has no other animatronic in it, I'm still not alone, I've got a **_DEAD GUY_** living inside me!" He said. Mangle got terrified after she heard that. "W-who are you?!" She asked. "Me? Who am I? Hah.. Hahahaha... HAHAHHAAHA..." He laughed uncontrollably. "My name is Springtrap..." it said. "Springtrap?" She asked. "Yes..." It said. "I-I have to get out of this room!" She yelled as she tried to unlock the door. The animatronic grabbed her leg from the darkness. She saw its hand. It was green, and it was torn apart, human muscles and guts were clearly visible inside the suit. "You think that door can open? If no one opens that door from the outside, we might as well be stuck here forever." It said. "F-forever?!" She said. "Yessss... forever. And you better get used to it." He said. "But this place is creepy! I don't wanna be here! I WANNA LEAVE THIS DAMN PLACE!" She yelled as she shaked the doorknob, but nothing happened. She sat down and cried. "Don't cry, big baby." He said. She slapped his hand. "I'M NOT A BABY YOU JERK!" She yelled at him. "Don't be so sour." He said. "Why don't you not be so creepy?" She asked. "Ohhh I'm not creepy you jerk." He said, mocking Mangle. She frowned. "Why is your hand so torn apart like that?" She asked. "Is your whole body like that?" She asked. "Do you want to see whay I look like?" He asked. Suddenly, before she could reply. He flipped the light switch on. It revealed his extremely withered body. Human guts and wires were pouring out of it. She screamed upon seeing it. "Scared? I thought so." He said grimly. She just stared at him weirdly. She was terrified, but, at the same time, she thought he was... kinda cute. "By the way... My name is Mangle."


	2. Chapter 2

Springtrap sat across from Mangle, he stared at the ground, emotionless. "So this is everyday life for you?" Mangle asked. "Yep..." replied Springtrap. "Nothing to do here?" She asked. "Nope..." he replied. Mangle didn't say anything else. And just looked at the wall. She thought about random things to entertain herself. Springtrap just kept thinking about all the horrible stuff he has gone through. "Sooo... why are you here exactly?" Mangle asked. "...Me? You want to know more about me?" He asked. "Sure." She replied. "Ok..." he said. "It started out back at the First location... The one before this. I was an animatronic. I was on the front stage with one other animatronic. Fredbear. One day.. a bunch of, well, what looked like bullies.. put a kid in Fredbear's mouth. Due to the weight of the kid... he malfunctioned and... well.. bit the kid.. The owner's immediately decommissioned us and threw us in the back. We were replaced by Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy... For years we sat in the back room. One night. Someone crawled inside me.. and my springlocks malfunctioned... Now I have a dead guy in me... And now I'm in this pizzeria. Sitting, doing nothing. Bored... lonely..." He explained. Mangle took a moment to let all the information sink in. "Oh.." she replied. "May I ask... Who is Fredbear?" She asked. "Oh... no one." He said, and shed a single tear. Mangle saw the tear. And she felt sorry for him. "I'm sorry I asked.. I'm just stupid about everything." "Stupid?" Asked Springtrap. "I don't... think you're stupid. I'm the one that's stupid." He said. "You're not stupid... You're cute!" Mangle blushed when she realized what she just said. "What?" He said and blushed a bit. "Oh.. I'm sorry." She said. "Don't be, I think you're cute too..." he replied. Mangle blushed. "Thanks." She said. They looked at each other. Mangle moved a bit towards Springtrap. Then he moved towards her. They sat next to each other. Then Mangle put her head on his shoulder. They both blushed. Then Springtrap kissed her on her head. "Goodnight beautiful." He said. "Goodnight." She said as she fell asleep on him.


End file.
